Peeta, sé lo que están haciendo contigo
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: El mundo se ha torcido en torno a un eje equivocado y yo parece que soy la única que se ha dado cuenta. El mundo está torcido y caigo en una espiral de sueños que no puedo evitar, el mundo está torcido y están matando a Peeta en este mismo momento.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

El mundo está torcido en torno a un eje equivocado y parece que todo el mundo, alerta, permanece indemne, sin darse cuenta de nada. El mundo acaba de girar y ahora todos andan torcidos, escorados, inclinados en un ángulo antinatural. Pero la gente no se da cuenta, sólo se percatan de que están vivos y se han librado de ser bombardeados, de momento. Preferiría que nos bombardearan ahora mismo, que volaran los más profundos cimientos del Trece, hasta dejar de sentir, volar en pedacitos o convertirme en ceniza. Snow, me harías un favor.

De pronto me doy cuenta, tan de pronto como me dí cuenta que el mundo se torcía, que hay alguien que sí sabe que todo está mal, y que lo sabe desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo. Finnick.

Finnick anda tan inclinado como yo. Está despierto, pero parece no importarle que le moleste a estas horas de la madrugada en cuanto me vé. _Lo sabes _dicen sus ojos; sabe que por fin lo he entendido, que he entendido lo que hacen con Peeta, que le retienen, le hacen daño sólo para hacerme daño a mí, para volverme loca. Eso no es nada nuevo para él, llevan años haciéndoselo a él. Tampoco protesta cuando me lanzo a sus brazos, llorando, hipando y teniendo un ataque de histeria hasta que me pega una bofetada y lloro más, en silencio, empapándole la camiseta.

– ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?–le pregunto, aunque sé que no lo soporta, que está tan loco como yo y que no hay minuto en el que no piense en Annie. La estrategia de Snow no falla, ni fallará, porque tiene en su poder aquello que más queremos y en este mismo momento puede estar torturándoles, haciéndoles todo el daño que pueda, sólo por haber estado cerca de nosotros. Es el precio que se cobra el ser un rebelde, un precio que me supera, la estrategia funciona.

Finnick me da su trozo de cuerda y me enseña a hacer un par de nudos sencillos. Al principio me cuesta, me tiemblan las manos, los ojos parecen no enfocar bien, pero lo acabo consiguiendo al cabo de un par de horas. Finnick tiene mucha paciencia, incluso se permitió hacer chistes a mi costa, riéndose de mí con una sonrisa preciosa, la jovialidad en los ojos como una capa que esta vez era capaz de traspasar para ver lo que ocultaba, que estaba tan loco como yo. El trozo de cuerda era pequeño, nada con lo que pudieramos atarnos, o ahorcarnos, o cualquier cosa por el estilo, era una cuerda de marinero, muy sobada, pero que olía al distrito cuatro, olía a Finnick. Los dedos se me entumecían y me costaba moverlos, se me agarrotaban las muñecas y una mancha roja, herida producida por el roce de la cuerda, comenzaba a verse en mis manos. Es un alivio, un gran alivio sentir el agarrotamiento, el entumecimiento, pero sobre todo el dolor que me provocaba esa cuerda, porque me permitía pensar en otra cosa, me permitía volver a la realidad y no hundirme en mis pensamientos, en los que Peeta sufría, una y otra vez mil diferentes torturas hasta que yo misma fuera hasta el Capitolio a salvarle. Mis pensamientos a veces seguían más allá, yo estaba en el edificio de justicia, al pie de las escaleras; en lo alto de ellas estaba Peeta, desmadejado e incapaz de tenerse en pie, sostenido por dos guardias. Con él estaba Snow, por supuesto, que me gritaba que me entregase y él sería libre. Yo subía las escaleras, decidida, sabiendo que iba a morir y, cuando llegaba al escalón más alto, susurrando que podían matarme, pero que Peeta debía ser libre, Snow mismo sacaba una pistola y disparaba a Peeta. El disparo atravesaba su frente y su sangre saltaba por los aires, alcanzándome de lleno.

Dolor. El dolor me devolvía a la realidad y me impedía ponerme a gritar de nuevo. Alcé la mirada y allí estaba Finnick, con una mirada resignada que decía que veía lo que sucedía en mi mente, que mis ojos me delataban, que no era nada nuevo para él. Sin embargo el dolor duraba poco y la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de mis manos, se confundía con la sangre de Peeta, su sangre salpicando la pantalla tras salvar miles de vidas en el Trece, su sangre llegando al suelo y formando un charco mientras el caos se apoderaba del estudio, el caos se apoderaba de la sala del Trece, pero su sangre seguía saliendo y salpicaba mis manos, mi cara, caía sobre mis ojos y tornaba mi visión en una mancha roja. Dolor. Ahora eran sólo mis manos las que sangraban y seguía siendo Finnick quien estaba a mi lado.

– Ven, anda. Túmbate a mi lado.– me dice y le hago caso. me tumbo con él en uno de esos extraños huecos en la cueva y entierro la cabeza en su pecho, donde no puedo ver nada. Pero resulta ser peor porque todo está oscuro y las visiones ganan poder en mi mente, mientras la mano de Finnick dibuja arabescos en mis espalda y me traslado a la arena, a esas noches en otra cueva improvisada en mis primeros Juegos, o me traslado a otra arena, la de mis segundos Juegos, y duermo abrazada a Peeta mientras intento comprender qué es lo que pasa, por qué estamos aquí de nuevo, cómo voy a lograr que Peeta salga con vida y es él quien, de nuevo, acaricia mi espalda en un baile que me tranquiliza, a pesar de todo. Peeta me acaricia y yo intento dormir con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, pero mietras tanto es Peeta quien choca contra el campo de fuerza y su corazón se para, es él quien es herido por Cato, quien tiene un corte en la pierna que huele a septicemia cubierto de barro; barro que se convierte en azúcar glasé de sus tartas, de los dibujos en la sala de entrenamiento, él luchando contra otros tributos, él solo, con Caesar Flickerman en un plató de televisión, pidiéndome que pare esta guerra, Peeta en otro plató, acompañado de Snow, está peor, la cámara cae al suelo, girando el mundo y su sangre salpica las baldosas.

Le pido a Finnick que pare, que pare de una vez, que me deje separarme si no quiere que me vuelva loca, si no quiera que sea Peeta quien me acaricia los hombros mientras que es él mismo quien está muriendo frente a mis ojos de mil maneras distintas. Finnick para, se separa de mí y se sienta al otro lado de la cama, pidiendo que me calme, que no grite, diciéndome con los ojos cosas que con la voz no puede decirme, como que todo saldrá bien, que Peeta, y Annie, su Annie, saldrán vivos de allí, que no les harán daño. Me las dice con sus profundos ojos azules porque sabe que le pegaría si lo dijera con los labios, porque sabe que es mentira y que, en este momento, los dos están siendo torturados. Torturados por nada, puesto que no tienen ninguna información, torturados por simple diversión del Capitolio, por el placer de hacerles daño y matarnos con ellos.

El mundo se ha torcido en torno a un eje equivocado y Finnick y yo parece que somos los únicos que nos hemos dado cuenta. El mundo está torcido y caigo en una espiral de sueños que no puedo evitar, el mundo está torcido y están matando a Peeta en este mismo momento.

* * *

**N.A: **Me llama mucho la atención esta pareja, y aunque en este fic no les he puesto como pareja si que me gustaría experimentar con ellos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que de ellos saldría una pareja? Decídmelo en un review y, como siempre, espero vuestras críticas.


End file.
